


Щенки на завтрак

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: – Так это и есть Кэп? – уточняет Баки, продолжая держать крошечное, извивающееся и определенно метящее языком ему во вторую ноздрю существо.Большие блестящие глаза-бусины, радостно приоткрытая пасть и беспокойно телепающийся из стороны в сторону хвост явно говорят в пользу того, что если бы в мире щенков корги существовали самолеты для корги, этот конкретный корги с удовольствием выпрыгивал бы из них без корги-парашюта.Баки цокает языком и выносит однозначный вердикт:– Похож.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 125





	Щенки на завтрак

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн пост-ЭГ, но все живы, счастливы и в нужном времени. Присутствует ненормативная лексика и сцена курения, потому что автор дрочит на такое, стирая лапки. Бессовестная эксплуатация всех возможных штампов. Баки задира с зимнесолдатскими замашками, Стив фиялка и тоже тот еще задира. Мстительская коммуналка. За взорванные мимиметры автор ответственности не несет.

– Кэп! – раздается из общей гостиной звонким Наташиным голосом. Шлифуется тут же долгим раскатистым смехом Клинта, и Баки, сцепив руки в замок, поднимает их высоко над головой, сладко потягиваясь.

Мышцы отзываются приятным покалыванием, а между лопаток что-то довольно угрожающе, но уже привычно щелкает. Страшно хочется почесать поясницу, но лень тянуться, и Баки, чуть присев, с блаженным выдохом трется о край столешницы. Одергивает задравшийся край просторной домашней футболки. Утро начинается неплохо – и, знаете, оно началось бы еще (гораздо, гораздо!) лучше, если бы в холодильнике в их со Стивом апартаментах не закончилось молоко и Баки не пришлось топать на общий этаж в несусветную рань: никогда, как оно обычно и случается, такого не было, и вот опять. Стоило, с тоской думает Баки, не выебываться в тот раз, когда Старк предлагал установить им умный холодильник. Ну, тот, который сам бы следил за продуктами, строчил бесконечные заказы в гастроном, считал какие-нибудь там калории и приветствовал всех открывших дверцу после двенадцати ночи заглавной темой из Звездных Войн – нет, сказал Старк, нет, нет и еще раз нет, вы, контуженные на всю голову Чип и Дейл, это, черт ее дери, главная фишка, и я ее не уберу. В тот день у Баки было крайне игривое (задиристое, нудно поправил бы Стив) настроение и он ляпнул необдуманное:

– Будет досадно, если у нас появится холодильник умнее тебя, Роджерс, а? – а потом ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал открытым пакетом персикового сока. Подавился и чуть, блин, не захлебнулся от ощущения собственной невъебенности. Старк с тех пор на общий этаж никакого сока, кроме персикового, не заказывал и всякий раз, завидев Баки у холодильника, пакостно хихикал.

Стив тогда осуждающе сощурился, напрягся весь и сощурился еще сильнее – для пущего эффекта. Потребовал:

– Аргументируй.

Баки едва не расхохотался, потому что, ну, с этим у него проблем точно не было: он был готов руку (нет, не живую, спасибо, ему хватило) на отсечение дать, что ни одному холодильнику в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову прыгать из самолета без парашюта.

Или идти на Плохого Парня в рукопашную, когда Баки за спиной, и, эй, что это у него? А, точно. Сраный автомат.

Или спорить с Клинтом о роли Леголаса в Хоббите – тут вообще без комментариев.

Стив пожевал губами, шумно и сердито подышал через нос, но ничего приличного так и не изобрел. Возразил невнятно:

– Будет досадно, если ты сейчас получишь по голове, и холодильник будет умнее нас обоих, – кажется, он тоже пребывал в крайне задиристом расположении духа.

Старк, в общем, вполне справедливо махнул на них рукой.

– Кэ-эп! Ты сможешь! Я в тебя верю!

Из общей кухни, под живительное журчание капающего в кружку кофе Баки отлично слышатся звуки не слишком определенной возни в гостиной: снова смех, приглушенная болтовня и богатырские зевки Тора – и это в преступные субботние восемь утра! Нет, ну что за люди. У них что, общий сбор на зарядку, овсянку и мультики, а его никто не предупредил?

Обидно, знаете ли.

Баки жмурится и еще разок потягивается.

– Ну, Кэп! – снова тянет Наташа, и на этот раз веселье в ее голосе в равных пропорциях мешается с благоговейным ужасом. – Ой!

Что за?..

Баки приоткрывает один глаз, косится на почти полную чашку и благоразумно решает, что спасательная операция может подождать – самую чуточку.

– Ну, все, – трагическим громким шепотом присоединяется к Наташе Клинт. – Кэп застрял.

Или не может. Баки со вздохом открывает второй глаз и несется – ладно, ладно, сонно бредет, но главное ведь благородные стремления, верно? – на помощь.

Со Стивом – Стивом? Ну-ка, еще раз, для закрепления: что за?.. – в гостиной они показываются одновременно: Баки со стороны кухни, Стив со стороны уличных лифтов. Бегал, как пить дать бегал, маньяк ненормальный. Взмокший вон весь в своем обтягивающем шмотье, взъерошенный и... Нет. Баки облизывается и, спохватившись, поспешно отхлебывает благоразумно захваченный с собой кофе. Нет, ни за что на свете. Он не позволит своему и без того потрепанному сердечку разбиться еще раз просто потому, что Стив... ну, существует. Не-а.

Не сегодня.

– Ребята, что у вас? Я услышал, и... – взволнованно требует Стив.

И растерянно приподнимает эти свои брови, и быстро облизывает эти свои губы.

И вообще всем этим своим глупым лицом выражает полную боевую готовность нестись за мылом, чтобы влезать в свой супергеройский костюмчик в облипку и спасать всех желающих и не желающих направо и налево.

Баки пораженчески прикрывает глаза: ну, вот и все. Поздно.

Окей. Ладно, будем честными.

У него не было шансов. Ни одного.

Чтоб провалиться разнесчастному Стиву Роджерсу и век не видать любимых шоколадных хлопьев – в качестве дополнительной меры наказания.

Баки чувствует, как припекает стыдливым жаром заднюю сторону шеи, и отворачивается, сосредотачивая свое внимание на происходящем в гостиной.

– Кэп застрял! – рапортует Морган, расстроенно морща свой вздернутый носик, и тычет пальцем в сторону дивана.

В гостиной помимо нее почти полный состав: Тони, Наташа, Клинт, Тор, Ванда, Сэм и даже Стрендж – и все почему-то сидят или валяются неровным полукругом вокруг скинутых на пол диванных подушек. Самые могущественные люди Соединенных Штатов. Ага, как же. Особенно вон Клинт в пижамных штанах в разбитое сердечко.

Подушки – шевелятся.

Баки рефлекторно вытягивается весь по струнке и подозрительно прищуривается. Калибруются крохотные металлические чешуйки на руке в районе локтевого сгиба. Секунда, две. Ничего.

Отбой тревоги.

– Да вроде... нет? – не слишком уверенно возражает Стив и тянется почесать лопатку. И еще на всякий случай переминается с ноги на ногу, как если бы он был не слишком уверен в окружающей его действительности. Вдруг и вправду застрял, да и не заметил?

Баки качает головой: нет, ну надо же было так вляпаться.

– Вынужден подтвердить опасения мисс Старк, – чинно кивает Стрендж. Волосы у него на голове в непривычным беспорядке, что выглядит крайне подозрительно. Калибровка поднимается выше, аж до самого плеча. Баки шикает сам на себя: а ну отставить. – Кэп совершенно точно застрял.

– Несчастный случай, – кивает Сэм и корчит скорбную мину. – Мы сделали все, что могли.

Ванда прикрывает тонкую полуулыбку рукой. Наташа, Клинт и Старк скалятся в открытую. Подушки снова шевелятся.

Баки подходит ближе, приметив в кошмарных плюшевых завалах что-то подозрительно светлое и... мохнатое?

Предварительная оценка местности не дает никаких конкретных результатов. Возможность смертельной опасности – процентов пятнадцать. Сорок пять, если предположить, что Черная Вдова еще злится на Баки за то, что на последней миссии он спер ее резинку для волос.

(Нет, правда, ему было нужнее.)

– Ау-у... – жалостливо взвывают подушки, и краем глаза Баки отмечает, как Стив инстинктивно тянется себе за спину в поисках щита, которого там, разумеется, нет.

Вот ведь придурище.

Все собравшиеся смотрят на них с неприкрытым восторженным ожиданием – как шестилетки, ей-богу. И – эй! – не в обиду очаровательной мисс Морган Старк будет сказано.

– Ау-у-у! – требуют подушки.

Баки ступает в круг, металлической рукой – живая все еще занята кофе, попробуй оставь тут что-нибудь клевое без присмотра, живо уведут – тянется между ними и уже через пять секунд извлекает на божий свет что-то… Ну, что-то, определенно похожее на собаку.

Ванда, Клинт и Тор издают напрочь выслащенный, никак адекватно не идентифицируемый звук.

Баки надеется никогда его больше не услышать.

Что-то, похожее на собаку, приходится повертеть так и этак, чтобы разобраться, что к чему. Рыжая с белым шерсть, короткие лапки, огромные треугольные уши, стоящие торчком, и слишком довольная заостренная морда. Какой-то совершенно несерьезный хвост метелкой бонусом. Это же вельш-корги? Баки подносит предположительно-корги поближе к лицу и тут же получает горячим влажным языком аккурат в ноздрю. Промашка.

Не стоило недооценивать противника.

– Так его, Кэп! – горлопанит Клинт.

Баки поудобнее перехватывает щенка под передними и задними лапками и тщательно осматривает.

– Эй, Железный Дровосек, – окликает Старк. Он полулежит на полу, опершись о выставленные назад локти, и широко зевает на следующих своих словах, отчего те чуть смазываются. – Ты ведь помнишь, что мы тут не едим щенков и младенцев на завтрак? Уверен, я внес этот пункт в твой мстительский контракт.

Баки только закатывает глаза (ребята, ау, это было смешно первые, ну, десять раз?), а еще думает, что Старк растит чудовище себе под стать: Морган вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться и испугаться за судьбу своего подопечного – а чьего, интересно, еще если вчера на базе не было ни ее, ни ее отца, ни этого мохнатого безобразия, – только заливисто хохочет над отцовской шуткой. Вот, Старк, знакомься, твоя целевая аудитория: шестилетки, которые не хотят остаться без наследства.

– Так это и есть Кэп? – уточняет Баки, продолжая держать крошечное, извивающееся и определенно метящее языком ему во вторую ноздрю существо.

Большие блестящие глаза-бусины, радостно приоткрытая пасть и беспокойно телепающийся из стороны в сторону хвост явно говорят в пользу того, что если бы в мире щенков корги существовали самолеты для корги, этот конкретный корги с удовольствием выпрыгивал бы из них без корги-парашюта.

Баки цокает языком и выносит однозначный вердикт:

– Похож.

– А я что говорила! – вскидывает вверх кулак Наташа. – Одно… лицо.

Стив обозначает свое приближение не то смущенным, не то возмущенным сопением и тоже припирается в круг.

– И ничего не похож, – ворчит он не слишком убедительно и уже тянется отжать у Баки щенка, чтобы, видимо, убедиться в этом лично, как Морган подскакивает на ноги и…

Окей, Баки явно теряет хватку, потому что у бедра Ванды стоит большущая такая, ранее не замеченная и не внесенная им в список предполагаемых угроз корзинка. Морган наклоняется, чтобы вытащить оттуда еще одного щенка – почти черного на этот раз, с белой грудкой и лапками, кремовой нежной изнанкой гордо стоящих ушей и редкими вкраплениями рыжины на упитанных боках. Это тоже корги. Что хуже – это сонно зевающий корги, недовольно шевелящий задними лапами. Двойная, нет, тройная доза милоты. Пиф-паф и в самое сердечко. Чтобы сначала с утра пораньше приложило Роджерсом, а потом отшлифовало крохотными щенятами – такого с Баки еще не случалось. Вселенная, серьезно, если у тебя какие-то претензии, давай разберемся по-мужски, не надо втягивать… это вот. Это вот тут же оказывается разбужено, поцеловано в нос, торжественно вручено ойкнувшему Стиву и…

И гордо представлено, как Зимний Солдат.

Нет.

Нет.

Они же это не всерьез?

Калибровка руки… не подает никаких признаков жизни. Вот. Даже рука Баки в шоке.

И Баки совершенно точно уверен, что это незаконно – называть что-то настолько маленькое, бесполезное и беспомощное Зимним, мать его, Солдатом. В подтверждение его слов щенок номер два открывает пасть и вываливает на сторону розовый язык.

– Кошмар, – честно выдает Баки, пока Стив в двух шагах от него издает совершенно возмутительные нечленораздельные звуки.

– Это ты еще его прогулочный костюм не видел, – нараспев тянет Сэм, и эту его сегодняшнюю ухмылочку Баки с огромным неудовольствием заносит в мысленный список «почему Сокола стоит грохнуть на следующем же задании и представить все как несчастный случай, давайте я покажу вам презентацию в двадцать семь слайдов плюс титульный для наглядности». – Старк, покажи ему фотку. Покажи, покажи, покажи ему!

– А я думал, мы прибережем пару козырей на потом? – ноет Старк, но уже тянется за своим телефоном. Глаза у него блестят в предвкушении.

– Показывай давай! – закатывает глаза Наташа. – Будем бить сразу. Чтобы наверняка.

Да куда еще-то?.. И все-таки.

Баки крайне сложно представить, как он будет рассказывать своему психотерапевту о крохотной черной униформе, всей в ремешках и заклепках. Или о крохотных собачьих берцах. О… это что, миниатюрная снайперская винтовка? Баки снова начнут сниться кошмары. Страшные, страшные кошмары.

– Это возмутительно, – сопит он, по-турецки усаживаясь на пол. Отставленная кружка кофе тут же подло выкрадывается Клинтом. Баки бросает на него раздосадованный взгляд, но Клинт только пожимает плечами и беззвучно артикулирует: «Хочешь жить – умей вертеться». Потом предлагает поменяться на щенка. Баки опасно прищуривается и прижимает Кэпа к груди. Кэп умудряется как-то хитро вывернуться и, дотянувшись до его уха, прикусить мочку. Баки нет, не издает в этот момент никаких звуков, и особенно – никакого умильно восторженного хихиканья. Черта с два Клинт получит щенка. Черта. С. Два. – Даже оскорбительно. И еще раз возмутительно.

Стив фыркает. Он выглядит целиком и полностю довольным жизнью.

– Знаешь, когда ты заявил, что рыжий комок шерсти в твоих руках похож на меня, ты не выглядел ни возмущенным, ни оскорбленным. Ни даже еще раз возмущенным.

Тоже умостившись на полу впритык к Баки и вытянув вперед свои километровые ноги, он держит щенка под передние лапки, близко-близко к своему восторженному глупому лицу, и явно наслаждается тщательным обнюхиванием. Баки закатывает глаза.

– Это другое, Стиви, – вот вечно все разжевывать приходится.

– Да с чего бы вдруг?

Не обращая на Баки – непорядок! – ровным счетом никакого внимания, Стив укладывает щенка себе на колени лапами кверху и начинает с подозрительным рвением почесывать голый розовый живот.

Если он сейчас спросит, кто тут хороший мальчик, Баки его стукнет.

Больно стукнет.

– Аввауувууу, – заливается щенок, и Баки аж давится воздухом от возмущения. Нет, серьезно, вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы большие и страшные наемные убийцы счастливо поскуливали?

Вот и Баки не слышал.

Зато Баки определенно как-то наблюдал Стива Роджерса, который, на секундочку, Капитан Америка, нетерпеливо приплясывающим на месте и издающим невнятные звуки в ожидании первой чашки кофе из новой навороченной кофемашины.

– Да посмотри на его морду! – рявкает Баки и, взяв Кэпа под передние лапки, демонстрирует его Стиву. Кэп восторженно тявкает и начинает сильнее молотить хвостом по воздуху.

Что – собственно – и требовалось доказать. Возможно, Стиву просто не стоило сбривать свою брутальную бороду. Тогда их с этим беспокойным комком чистой энергии хотя бы можно было различить.

Клинт и Ванда снова издают тот кошмарный умильный звук, и Баки, нет, не хочет знать, почему в этот раз Тор к ним не присоединяется. Асгардцы ведь не могут помереть от передоза ми-ми-ми? Не могут же, правда?

У-уф.

Черт их знает, этих асгардцев.

– А у моего, вон, смотри, на левой лапке пятнышко!

Стив упрямо протягивает второго щенка в ответ. Зимний Солдат, почуяв нос к носу своего собрата, открывает крохотную розовую пасть, высовывает язык и смачно проводит им по морде Кэпа. Кэп морщит нос, звонко чихает, а потом радостно тянется вернуть услугу.

Твою-то мать.

Баки совершенно точно не лопается весь от умиления и смущения – эй! Он вообще-то хочет оставить за собой полное моральное право носить ту толстовку, на которой изображен он сам же в футболке с Грампи Кэт и с такой же унылой, заросшей бородой мордой.

Репутация, она такая: стоит разок оплошать, а там уже глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как Черная Вдова тебе косы будет заплетать, а Клинт Бартон ногти на ногах красить. Вот уж дудки.

Баки злой.

Баки опасный.

Бойтесь Баки.

Зимний Солдат тычется носом в мохнатую щеку Кэпа и счастливо сопит на своем щенячьем. Баки позорно плывет.

– Ха! – провозглашает многообещающе Тор. Фух. Живой, значит. – И в самом деле поразительное сходство!

Баки замирает. Баки нет, не краснеет, и отворачивается совсем не поспешно, крепче прижимая Кэпа к груди. Кэп изворачивается и принимается вылизывать его шею. Подлец. Стив рядом каменеет весь, включает дурачка и переспрашивает звонко и требовательно:

– Какое такое сходство? – и все присутствующее очень синхронно и очень горестно вздыхают.

Ну, все, понеслась душа в рай.

В оглушительной тишине Сэм толкает Клинта локтем и протягивает руку раскрытой ладонью вверх.

– С тебя двадцатка.

Ублюдки меркантильные.

Стив под боком сопит не слишком понимающе, но крайне осуждающе. Баки старательно дышит через нос, не забывая почесывать Кэпа между ушами. Было дело, да, Наташа, вернувшись из длительной одиночной миссии, загнала их в угол и заявила, что, если они тут успели обручиться, не позвав ее шафером, им обоим светит самая долгая и мучительная из возможных смертей.

Стив тогда побелел, потом покраснел и, слава богу, хоть не посинел в память о старом своем костюмчике. Отчеканил оскорбленно:

– Это возмутительно! – и Баки только и осталось, что обреченно повздыхать да позакатывать глаза, показушничая. В который, в общем-то, раз.

Возмутительно, по его скромному ассасинскому мнению, было то, что они со Стивом жили в одних сраных апартаментах с самой победы над Таносом – _зачем нам столько места, Бак?_

Спали в одной, мать ее, койке в обнимку – _я так рад, что мы нашли способ избавить тебя от кошмаров, Бак!_

Бессовестно таскали шмотье друг друга – _черт, Бак, прости, кажется, я растянул твою любимую футболку своими огромными патриотическими сиськами! Опять!_

Возмутительно было то, что Баки страдал, как влюбленная школьница, от того, что твердо знал: после Второй мировой, после Гидры, Таноса, пяти лет в небытии и еще одного Таноса он совершенно точно заслуживал не демо-версию Стива Роджерса, а полноценную – со всеми фишками и чит-кодами. То есть с поцелуями там, совместным душем и жарким суперсолдатским сексом на выживание. Стив же, вон, совсем не возражал против обнимашек, сам всегда лез и опутывал Баки посреди ночи своими километровыми конечностями так, что хер вздохнешь нормально. Стив носил ему еду в постель, когда был в хорошем расположении духа, и больно щипал за бока, когда был в плохом. Стив рисовал его тайком без продыху, интенсивно краснел, если Баки замечал, и работал с ним в двойке на миссиях. Стив охотно разминал ему затекшие плечи по первому требованию и делал много чего еще.

Но самое главное: Стив ничего, ни-че-го-шень-ки не хотел замечать.

Еще, конечно, возмутительно было то, что вся команда была в курсе давно и прочно, и Стив – Стив был либо глух, слеп и изрядно контужен, либо катастрофически не заинтересован. Баки не отметал возможность последнего, он, в конце концов, не был совсем уж юн и наивен, но всячески отрицал подобный расклад здесь и сейчас.

Здесь и сейчас ему совсем не хотелось получить от ворот поворот и вечно виноватую морду Роджерса бонусом. Бродить вокруг да около ни одним из них не сделанного последнего шага и утешать себя тем, что пока еще все возможно, было не лучшей идеей, да. Но! Но хотя бы не предполагающей совсем уж разъебанного сердца.

Ха.

Все возможно, как же.

– На-ат! – жалобно тянет Клинт, и Наташа, поругавшись для порядка, тянется к заднему карману джинсов и выуживает оттуда двадцатку, которая тут же перекочевывает к донельзя довольному Сэму.

– Последний раз, Бартон. Последний. Раз.

– Опять вы за свое, – ворчит Стив, но уже через пару секунд корги-терапии начинает расслабляться и счастливо пофыркивать.

Баки закатывает глаза, чуть толкает Стива плечом и отпускает заскучавшего и начавшего брыкаться Кэпа в свободное плаванье на пол. По гостиной тут же проносится освежающая волна ажиотажа.

– Ко мне, ко мне, – зовет Ванда.

– Моя очередь! – причитает Сэм.

– Это что, ты хочешь и двадцатку, и щенка? – возмущается Клинт. – У тебя морда-то не треснет?

– Иди сюда, малыш-кролик! – вопит Тор.

Морган смеется так громко и счастливо, что у Баки звенит в ушах. Стив тоже отпускает Зимнего Солдата и вероломно устраивает голову у Баки на плече. От него несет потом и псиной, но и черт бы с ним. Баки и так нормально. Конечно же, он все равно не упускает возможности с ехидцей сообщить Стиву приятные вести. Ну, вдруг он еще не в курсе.

– От тебя несет потом и псиной.

– Хочу кофе, – жалобно канючит Стив, наплевав на высказанные претензии и почти утыкаясь носом Баки в шею. От него так и веет жаром.

Баки пожимает свободным плечом.

– Я бы поделился, но Клинт спер мой.

– Эх.

– Ничего не знаю! – мотает головой Клинт, уже прибравший к рукам Зимнего Солдата. Зимний Солдат активно крутит хвостом и подставляется под почесушки. Баки качает головой.

– Ты подозрительно не глухой, когда это в тему, – ворчит он и мысленно желает, чтобы Зимний Солдат описал эти глупые пижамные штаны все в глупых разноцветных сердечках.

Клинт шлет Баки воздушный поцелуй.

– Тебя, детка, я услышу и за тысячу миль.

Его описанных штанов, увы, не случается, но суббота в общем и целом выдается приятная. Даже хорошая. Баки не признается вслух, уж точно не перед светлыми очами Тони Старка, но рад провести день так – валяясь на полу, перебиваясь крекерами и остатками пиццы, переругиваясь по поводу и без со Старком, Сэмом и Наташей и тиская двух щенков корги. Благослови, боже, того, кто попытается использовать это против него – головы ему не сносить.

И нет, не подумайте дурного, Баки по-прежнему отчаянно и страстно любит надирать жопы плохим парням, а еще Клинту Бартону в тире, но наблюдать за тем, как Зимний Солдат надирает жопу Кэпу в игре в мяч – одно сплошное удовольствие.

Кэп, когда выдается возможность, мстит страшно и подло: нападает потом со спины, валит на пол и с остервенением жует чужие уши. Баки из солидарности (для него, в отличие от остальных собравшихся, слово «честь» не пустой звук) принимает сторону Зимнего Солдата и остается в меньшинстве.

– Ой, – говорит он, когда брошенная им резиновая косточка совершенно случайно прилетает в лицо Наташе, решившей было, что помочь Кэпу схватить Зимнего Солдата за хвост – это отличная идея. – И как так вышло?

– Спелись уже с тезкой-то? – шипит Наташа, потирая ушибленный лоб. Баки широко ухмыляется.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Обмоченные штаны по итогу достаются Стиву, но ему, в конце концов, давно пора было в душ и переодеться, еще после пробежки. Стив уходит под громкое позорное улюлюканье и возвращается минут через двадцать – ну, естественно! – в очередной футболке Баки и серых домашних штанах на завязках, которые… погодите-ка, точно!

Тоже не его.

Баки так увлекается свежей, только с пылу с жару склокой с невыносимым «Роджерс, ты, гадкий похититель самых мягких и приятных вещей, научись наконец пользоваться стиралкой!», что чуть не пропускает момент, как колдунский Плащ Стренджа становится следующей жертвой щенячьей ОПГ.

Плащ (кто бы мог подумать) выходит из короткой, но яростной схватки победителем. Кэпу и Зимнему Солдату только и остается, что обиженно скулить, крепко спеленутым по всем лапам и хвостам.

Двадцатка Сэма отходит самодовольно прищурившемуся Стренджу.

Позже Пеппер приносит им китайской еды на обед, выгоняет Тони и Наташу гулять со зверьем, ворчит что-то о великовозрастном детском саде, но – присоединяется. Они возятся с Кэпом и Зимним Солдатом до самого вечера, пока те не становятся вялыми и сонными и Морган, зевая, не укладывает их нос к носу на мягкую подстилку в огромную корзинку. Кэп сладко причмокивает, ворочается и утыкается длинной мордой в белоснежную грудку Зимнего Солдата.

Через полчаса под общий разочарованный вздох – Баки первым приходит в себя и молится, чтобы никто его не спалил – Старк подхватывает одной рукой уснувшую Морган, другой – корзинку, и относит в их с Пеппер здешние апартаменты.

Потом возвращается, и они ужинают все вместе, как не ужинали уже давно: большой компанией, шумно, с хорошей выпивкой, и Сэм даже кидает в Баки слепленным из белого хлеба шариком.

Промазывает, неудачник.

На балконе, куда Баки сбегает на редкий в этом веке перекур, чтобы выдохнуть – ему до сих пор не слишком запросто даются долгие шумные сборища, – Стив застает его между третьей и четвертой сигаретой. Темнеет в эти часы стремительно, и на небосклоне уже высыпали редкие бледные звезды. Баки нравится наблюдать, как с каждой минутой они становятся все ярче и ярче. Стив как-то рассказал, что предыдущая база Мстителей, башня Старка, находилась в самом сердце Нью-Йорка, и Баки тогда решил, что даже рад, что застал, будучи членом команды, не те, а эти, нынешние времена. В Нью-Йорке звездных ночей почти не случается, там смог, и слишком много небоскребов, и еще вечно облачно. Здесь, за городом Баки нравится больше: много места, много воздуха.

Много Стива.

– Не против, если я присоединюсь? – уточняет Стив, и Баки, хоть на балконе и полно места, чуть отодвигается, обозначая свое молчаливое согласие на компанию. Он стоит, согнувшись в пояснице и устроив предплечья на широких перилах темного дерева. Сигарета перекочевывает из одного угла губ в другой. Баки зажевывает фильтр. Хотя, додумывает он брошенную на полслове мысль, в Нью-Йорке еще есть Бруклин, и Бруклин, вон, до сих пор манит Стива. Бруклин иногда и Баки манит, хотя он и понимает, что его тоска по этому месту больше фантомная. Застарелый такой лейтмотив: домой, домой, домой. Как будто воспоминание о воспоминании. Что-то нечеткое, не сформировавшееся до конца или, наоборот, уже распадающееся за давностью на составляющие.

Можно будет попробовать вернуться. Ну, однажды. Когда-нибудь, когда они со Стивом перерастут эти мстительские ПТСР-ясли с совместным проживанием, тренировками, завтраками на общей кухне и – вот, пожалуйста, – корги-терапией.

Баки нет, не жалуется, не подумайте. Баки вообще не спец в подобных вещах – да никто из них не спец, на самом-то деле. Даже Сэм с его ветеранским бэкграундом. Вряд ли в какой-нибудь книжке по психотерапии в его Центре говорилось о том, что нужно делать и какие практики применять, если вдруг случился Танос и пиздец, а через пять лет – еще один Танос и еще один пиздец. Хотя… Наверное, скоро будет говориться. Если не уже. Прецедент-то есть.

Баки морщится и встряхивает головой, отчего волосы сыпятся ему на лицо. Это все щеночки виноваты, сердито думает он, что его так позорно развезло. И Уилсон с его хлебным шариком.

И Стив, потому что он Стив.

Гадкий, гадкий Стив.

– Ты не замерзнешь? – широкая теплая ладонь опускается между лопаток, нажимает и тут же привычно сдвигается влево. Баки едва не скулит от того, насколько оно потрясающе ощущается, и чуть ведет плечами. Стив негромко хмыкает, безошибочно находит шрамы на стыке живой плоти и протеза и аккуратно массирует их подушечкой большого пальца.

Баки неопределенно мотает головой. Значит: не замерзну. Значит: не вздумай прекращать.

До обидного быстро закончив с массажем, Стив устраивается рядом, облокачивается спиной о перила, протягивает руку и без спроса выуживает у Баки изо рта так и не зажженную сигарету. Баки даже возмутиться не успевает. Вот ведь зараза ты, Роджерс. И обманный маневр еще выбрал такой подлый.

– Э-эй, – обиженно тянет Баки. Выпрямившись, он с тихим выдохом шевелит левым плечом, после чего тянется за спичками и с первой же прикуривает Стиву. – Это было нечестно.

– Подай на меня в суд, – невнятно фырчит Стив и делает первую затяжку. У него на лице отпечатывается то ехидное выражение, которое так любит Баки. Под кодовым названием «ну, давай, попробуй, расскажи всем, что Капитан Америка тайком таскает у тебя курево, тебе все равно никто не поверит, а юристы Тони обдерут за клевету, как липку».

А еще «плюс я расскажу, как ты плывешь от жалкой пародии на массаж, так что дважды, нет, трижды подумай, надо ли оно тебе».

И наконец: «Я вот уверен, что не надо».

Стив держит сигарету большим и указательным пальцами, и будь на то воля Баки, он бы запретил этому дурню даже смотреть на его пачку, не то что тянуть к ней свои загребущие ручонки, потому что нет, ну вы видели, как он курит?

Как ебанная порнозвезда, вот как!

Стив часто и много курил во время войны, помнит вдруг Баки, но тогда это не виделось чем-то… из ряда вон. Они почти все тогда курили. Что-нибудь покрепче, подешевле и такое вонючее, что у всех в радиусе мили от дыма начинало щипать глаза и хотелось блевать дальше, чем видишь.

– Когда ты так смотришь, ты точь-в-точь Зимний Солдат, – смеется Стив и выпускает вверх дым.

– Я и есть Зимний Солдат, – лениво огрызается Баки. Стив цокает языком и качает головой.

– Что-то не наблюдаю хвоста.

Ночной воздух приятно холодит открытые участки кожи. На правой руке волосы приподнимаются и мурашки бегут вниз от локтя к пястью.

– Хочешь, тоже заведем такого? – предлагает Баки, когда ему удается отвоевать свою сигарету обратно. Остатка хватает на ползатяжки, Баки тушит бычок в стоящей на перилах пепельнице. Стив приподнимает брови, складывает губы в смущенную полуулыбку, и Баки снова, снова в полной беспросветной жопе.

– И в отместку назовем его Тони?

Баки выпускает дым и мотает головой: да ни за что.

– Эй, я думал, нам обоим понравились маленькие милые щеночки. Если тебе очень хочется вредного брехливого пуделя в годах, то это без меня, пожалуйста.

Стив метит локтем ему в бок, но оказывается вовремя перехвачен и обездвижен.

– Баки.

– Что Баки? Старк сегодня во всеуслышание предположил, что я на завтрак ем щенят живьем. Хотя всем понятно, что живьем их есть неудобно, да и зачем, когда на кухне стоит такой большой прекрасный гриль, и...

– Баки!

Они хохочут, пихаются, потом кое-как успокаиваются, выкуривают еще по одной – молча на этот раз, стоя бок о бок – и возвращаются в гостиную только для того, чтобы со всеми распрощаться и пожелать доброй ночи.

– Что, пора в корзинку? – поддразнивает Наташа, приподняв идеальные брови.

Стив из вредности уводит у нее прямо из-под носа коктейль кошмарно малинового цвета, Баки показывает средний палец на металлической руке, а сам думает: вообще-то да, пора. Было бы неплохо, если бы в корзинку.

– Очень смешно, Нат, – морщит нос Стив, а сам не выдерживает и уже после душа интересуется, приподнимая одеяло и забираясь в теплое, уютное и поближе к Баки: – Думаешь, они правы и мы действительно так сильно похожи на…

– Два мохнатых комка в корзинке? – подсказывает Баки, когда Стив зависает, не найдясь с определением.

– Ага.

Баки едва не воет, когда Стив, кое-как угнездившись на левом боку, пихает ему между лодыжек свою ледяную костлявую ступню. Они лягаются и лениво переругиваются какое-то время, пока не успокаиваются окончательно и не устраиваются лицом к лицу в паре дюймов друг от друга. Теплое местечко между лодыжек Баки так и остается за Стивом.

Вот ведь зараза упрямая.

– Я ведь говорил тебе, что сбрить бороду было плохой идеей, и… Ай!

Стив мстительно скалится, полоска его зубов в окружающей полутьме – белая-белая. Баки обиженно сопит и потирает пострадавший бок.

– Ты понял, о чем я.

Баки задумывается. Не делает вид, а задумывается на самом деле: просто потому, что шутки шутками, а Стива, кажется, это и в самом деле волнует. Как и… его самого.

– Кроме облизываний, пожалуй, да. Похожи.

Господи, это не должно произноситься на серьезных щах. Никогда больше.

Стив кивает:

– Ладно. Понял.

– Хотя вот насчет облизываний… Знаешь, я в последнее время довольно крепко сплю. Ни о чем не хочешь мне рассказать, Стиви, детка?

Стив фырчит и щурится. Баки успевает перехватить его руку до того, как его несчастный бок пострадает еще раз. Стив пытается отвоевать руку обратно. Далеко не в полную силу. Зато фырчит и брыкается со всей своей суперсолдатской дурью.

Отросшие волосы падают ему на лицо, и он безуспешно пытается их сдуть.

– О-о-о! Ну, разве что о том, что на вкус ты такой же гадкий, как и во всех других отношениях.

Баки аж возмущенным смешком давится.

– Эй, а вот сейчас обидно было.

– На то и расчет, сержант Барнс.

Какое-то время они возятся – и, ха, рука Стива остается за Баки, – а потом лежат молча, восстанавливая сбитое потасовкой дыхание, и сон несмотря на насыщенный день не идет ни к одному из них: и Баки так хорошо, что немного, самую чуточку страшно. И хочется издавать те кошмарные звуки за утренним авторством Клинта и Ванды. От Стива слышится запах зубной пасты, цитрусового геля для душа и кондиционера для белья.

Того кондиционера, которым пользуется Баки, разумеется.

– Ну, – говорит он через пару минут, – еще я рад, что ты не треплешь за уши всех подряд. Хотя битвы получались бы знатными. Знаешь, сначала получил от Капитана Америки щитом в табло, а потом тебе еще и уши пожевали. Уверен, желающих поработить мир стало бы в разы меньше. Или больше. Тут уж не угадаешь.

Стив дергает уголком губ и не остается в долгу.

– Тогда я рад, что ты не писаешь мне на штаны.

Он чуть поворачивает руку в захвате металлической руки. Баки немного ослабляет хватку, но не разжимает пальцы совсем. Стив не возражает.

– Вот черт, – сокрушенно качает головой Баки, – куколка, а я как раз хотел предложить. Но раз тебя такое не возбуждает...

– Ты, придурок!..

Они снова смеются, и воздух между ними теплый и наэлектизованный, им уютно, и нога Стива по-прежнему зажата между ног Баки, а еще Баки вдруг понимает, что произойдет, ровно за мгновение до того, как оно случается на самом деле.

– Сам ты придурок, – ворчит он, а Стив наклоняется ближе и аккуратно проводит теплым влажным языком поперек его приоткрытых губ – короткое, едва ощутимое касание. Было – и нет.

Горячо.

Полно.

Как будто, думает Баки, целый мир схлопнулся вдруг в один сгусток энергии и пытается теперь уместиться у него внутри. Тесно, конечно, ну да это мелочи такие.

Баки думает: было бы обидно очнуться сейчас привязанным к креслу для обнулений или выпавшим из крио с плохо слушающимися руками и ногами и напрочь пустой головой.

Очень обидно.

– Ух ты, – говорит он, когда этого не происходит ни через секунду, ни через две, и Стив отзывается пораженным эхом:

– Ух ты.

Он неловко поддевает Баки носом под подбородок, трется переносицей о линию челюсти, мажет влажным ртом по коже на шее, бормочет что-то про «давно», «хотел», а еще, конечно, «прости, прости, пожалуйста» и «не могу больше». И Баки еще обдумает это, и всыпет Стиву знатных пиздюлей и за «давно», и за «прости», и много за что еще. Может, позже. Стив шумно облизывается и прижимает мокрые губы к ямке у Баки на подбородке. Баки тянется за каждым прикосновением, отвечает, и господи боже, они же лижутся, как гребаные щенки в гребаной корзинке – неуклюже и бессмысленно. Совершенно не к месту.

Так восхитительно прекрасно.

Баки выворачивается и сам тычется губами Стиву в подбородок, в скулу, в переносицу. Они соприкасаются приоткрытыми ртами, и просто дышат, и это самый удивительный, самый целомудренный поцелуй из всех, что не помнит Баки. Потом он заканчивается.

Потом Стив выдыхает резко, и глаза его в дюйме от лица Баки делаются большими и испуганными, и он пробует отстраниться, но Баки успевает вовремя, успевает его перехватить, шикнуть успокаивающе, удержать на месте. Стив быстро и загнанно дышит.

Металлические пальцы ложатся на упрямый белобрысый затылок, будто там и были всегда, и Баки принимается аккуратно массировать кожу головы.

Он говорит:

– Тш-ш.

А еще:

– Стиви.

И:

– Все хорошо. Хорошо.

Стив утыкается лбом ему в плечо, и даже через футболку Баки чувствует, как от него пышет смущенным жаром. На Баки и самом сейчас, наверное, блины можно жарить. Печет щеки, печет грудь, печет как будто все ебанное нутро. И сказать нечего совершенно. Баки словно выскребли всего сверху донизу. Ничерта не осталось, кроме чистой горячей энергии внутри.

Вот бы Наташа повеселилась.

Стив тоже молчит и только размеренно и влажно дышит Баки в плечо. Не брыкается хоть больше.

– Тише, тише, – рассеянно повторяет Баки. Больше себе на этот раз.

Целую вечность они так и лежат – не шевелясь почти. Только Баки продолжает выводить запутанные узоры у Стива на затылке. Волосы то и дело застревают между пластинками металлической руки, но Стив даже не вздрагивает.

– Морган, – шепчет Баки, когда Стив начинает понемногу расслабляться под его прикосновениями. Шевелится, придвигается ближе под одеялом и даже смелеет настолько, чтобы закинуть руку Баки на пояс. – Морган рассказала мне по секрету, что завтра мы все будем играть во фрисби. Думаю, Кэп и Зимний Солдат будут в восторге. И Бартон тоже.

Баки тихонько смеется, только представив себе эту картину, и чувствует, как Стив улыбается в ответ и заинтересованно шмыгает носом.

– Правда? – невнятно и смущенно бормочет он, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. Проходит добрых полминуты, прежде чем до него доходит по-настоящему. Баки ну никак не может не рассмеяться пуще прежнего. – Господи, нет. Нет.

– Догадываешься, какой расцветки будет фрисби?

О, да, детка. Конечно, ты догадываешься.

– Не-ет.

В голосе Стива слышится неподдельный ужас, и он жмется поближе, как будто Баки сможет защитить его от кошмаров, в которых два щенка корги раздербанят в мясо его обожаемый щит, а вся их чудо-команда станцует на звездно-полосатых обломках.

Бр-р.

Черт, и зачем, спрашивается, Баки об этом подумал? Самому бы теперь не словить посреди ночи подобной жути.

Он ежится и подтягивает одеяло повыше, почти с головой укрывая Стива. Пальцы металлической руки скользят ниже, вдоль его шеи и линии позвоночника, пока не останавливаются на уровне талии.

Баки же можно?..

Да.

Наверное, да.

Он обнимает Стива крепко-крепко и быстро и горячо целует в темя. Стив мычит довольно и трется о Баки носом. Вытирает, небось, свои суперсолдатские сопли. Фу.

– Почему они все такие ужасные, Бак? – не слишком внятно бормочет Стив через пару минут их размеренного сопения и напрочь старперских обжиманий в темноте под одеялом. Паузы между его словами делаются все длиннее и длиннее. – Я же ничего им не сделал. Мы... отомстим?

Баки дышит размеренно и глубоко. Шикает, но Стив все не унимается, мямлит:

– Мы обязательно отомстим, да.

А еще:

– Я… я не хочу быть фрисби.

И, наконец, снова:

– Нет. Нет. Мы отомстим.

Баки закатывает глаза, хоть и знает, что Стив этого точно не заметит и не заценит: он, вон, фрисби не хочет быть. А кто хочет, приятель?

– Ну, разумеется, мы это так не оставим, куколка. Ты надерешь им уши, а я… Так, ладно. Ты просто надерешь им уши. Спи давай, мститель.

Стив смазанно и совершенно не по-геройски хихикает, сонно выстанывает еще парочку «нет» и затихает. Баки зарывается носом ему в волосы и тоже закрывает глаза.

* * *

И пока им славно и сладко спится, в общей гостиной Тони Старк, уже даже не рисуясь (в прошлый раз он уронил с локтя бутылку дорогущей водки, упс, и только реакция Наташи спасла положение в паре дюймов от пола) разливает финальную партию шотов и страдальчески причитает на всю немаленькую базу:

– Песики! Маленькие пушистые песики и те не сработали! По-моему, этих двоих проще убить.

– Поддерживаю, – пьяно кивает Ванда. – Нечего на них песиков тратить.

Сэм салютует стопкой.

– Ставлю двадцатку, что и твой, Тони, завтрашний трюк со звездно-полосатыми фрисби не сработает.

– Принимаю!

Наташа качает головой и опрокидывает в себя сначала свой шот, а потом и шот некстати уснувшего доктора Стренджа.

– Ничему-то тебя жизнь не учит, Бартон, – вздыхает она, – вот вообще ничему.


End file.
